Kiss me
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: ¿Qué Sakura había dado su primer beso? ¿Y que NO fue él? Eso no podía ser cierto, estaba molesto y definitivamente golpearía a alguien pero no estaba celoso ¿O si? **SasuSaku** .:.One-Shot.:.


**Hola!! Les traigo otro de mis fics (vaya que estoy activa ultimamente) como siempre, un sasusaku xD es puro divague en realidad, lo escribí en la clase de matematicas porque no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea :D y bueno surgió esto, es un intento de comedia, jejeje a ver que les parece.**

**Summary: **¿Qué Sakura había dado su primer beso? ¿Y que NO fue él? Eso no podía ser cierto, estaba molesto y definitivamente golpearía a alguien pero no estaba celoso ¿O si?

**Aclaraciones: **algo de OoC en los personajes, es un one-shot por lo tanto no hay continuación 

**Disclaimer: **Si Naruto fuera mío les aseguro que habría streep tease de Sasuke para deleite de la vista femenina pero la vida es cruel y pertenece a Kishimoto sempai

* * *

KISS ME

By

Mizu no Hikari

**SasuxSaku**

El sol brillaba en lo más alto de la aldea de konoha, la primavera poco a poco se desvanecía dando paso al verano y los niños corrían por las calles con las mejillas sonrosadas por la temperatura que hacía a esas horas de la tarde. La mayoría de la gente caminaba despreocupada ignorando a cierto individuo que avanzaba entre el tumulto apretando los dientes y formando un puño con su mano, estaba enojado, claro que eso no era nada nuevo para su compañero que lo seguía de cerca entre divertido y cansado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir caminando, teme? —cuestionó el rubio jadeando por el ritmo que llevaba esa caminata que ya podía considerarse corrida.

—Cállate, usurantonkachi… nadie te pidió que vinieras.

—Pero debo hacerlo, vaya a saber qué cosas horribles estás dispuesto a hacer.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? No pienso hacer nada.

—Ni tú te crees eso, estás hecho una fiera.

—Déjate de tonterías, eso no es cierto.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vas? —el pelinegro dio un gruñido como respuesta y se abrió paso entre la gente intentando desesperadamente perder a su amigo sin obtener buenos resultados pues enseguida le dio alcance una vez más.

—Estás enojado. —Concluyó Naruto cruzándose de brazos con autosuficiencia— ¡Estás enojado!

—Que no estoy enojado.

—No, claro que no… peor aún, estás _celoso_

La última palabra la pronunció lentamente y separada en silabas con una mirada zorruna para luego reír estrepitosamente y es que no era para menos, aquella situación era realmente cómica, nunca hubiera pensado que el gran Uchiha Sasuke podría ponerse en ese estado por algo como aquello.

—Como vuelves a repetir eso te juro que…

— ¡Que gracioso, dattebayo! Estás exagerando. No es posible que te hayas puesto así por algo tan insignificante.

¿Insignificante? ¡No podía estar diciendo aquello! Para Sasuke eso era cualquier cosa menos insignificante, era… era… imperdonable y asqueroso, simplemente algo horrible. Ok, quizás si estaba sobreactuando pues si se detenía a pensar por unos momentos él no pintaba en nada en ese asunto pero, diablos sí que estaba molesto. Esa misma tarde cuando fue obligado a almorzar con Naruto al dichoso puesto de ramen estaba dispuesto a comer su ración sin oír nada de lo que el ojiazul pudiera llegar a decir, acostumbraba hacer eso, acompañarlo y fingir que lo escuchaba sin hacerlo pero ese día en especial no pudo dejar pasar cierto comentario, no claro que no pues había mencionado algo realmente interesante para él: ""_Sakura y primer beso""._

—Sakura ya dio su primer beso —esas habían sido sus palabras exactas— Creo que fue con Sai en la fiesta de fin de año —no tenía idea de cómo había surgido el comentario ni porque le había molestado tanto aquella verdad, pero sin pensarlo demasiado se marchó dejando que Naruto continuara hablando solo. Caminó por varios minutos, asesinando con la mirada a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino y buscando en todas las direcciones a la fuente de su enojo, quería romperle la cara a ese tipo, golpearlo hasta hacerlo llorar, quería… quería matarlo ¿Cómo se había atrevido a probar los labios de Sakura? ¿Y ella como se atrevía a permitir que él fuera el primero?

La sangre corría con más rapidez por sus venas y el enojo era palpable en su rostro, no sabía por qué pero sentía que le había arrebatado algo que era suyo por derecho, algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sakura

Maldición, aquello era frustrante, ella siempre estaba tras de sí y ahora que deseaba encontrársela ella no aparecía: ironía, esa era la palabra que se le ocurría, era totalmente inaceptable que ella haya dado su primer beso a otro hombre cuando todos los días se dedicaba a perseguirlo por toda la aldea a punto tal que muchas veces se había visto obligado a esconderse para no oír su molesto parloteo… seguramente era una mala broma de Naruto, eso NO podía ser cierto.

—Sasuke dime a dónde vas de una maldita vez, mis piernitas se están cansando.

—Vete al diablo, dobe.

— ¿Buscas a Sai o a Sakura-chan?

—Hmp, no busco a ninguno.

Lo cierto era que buscaba a ambos, a Sai para romperle la cara y a Sakura para intercambiar algunas palabras, lo que suceda primero.

—Si buscas a Sai pierdes tu tiempo, está de misión y no volverá hasta mañana… y sakura-chan…

— ¿Dónde está ella? —pregunto hastiado del suspenso que ponía Naruto a las palabras.

— ¿No que no ibas con ella?

—Sólo dilo —exigió apretando los dientes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, creo que está en la florería con Ino.

No necesito oír más y se encaminó a la florería Yamanaka, solo estaba un par de cuadras más adelante, pronto pudo divisar la entrada, atravesó la puerta y una ruidosa campanilla anunció su visita, de inmediato Ino le dio la bienvenida animadamente.

—Bienvenido a… ¿Sasuke?

—Hmp… Ino

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó algo desconcertada por su presencia.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Eso Ino, donde está, el teme está celo… —no pudo terminar la frase pues el pelinegro le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza dejando todavía más anonadada a la rubia.

—Se fue donde Tsunade-sama —avisó y automáticamente Sasuke giró en sus talones para ir en su busca, caminó arrastrando a Naruto por su camisa y una vez en la calle lo lanzó lejos por sobre los tejados.

—Así no estorbas.

Al fin llegó hasta la torre Hokage, no prestó atención a los guardias y entró a la oficina de la ojimiel sin tocar, la mujer alzó la vista de los papeles que firmaba y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede, Uchiha?

—Busco a Sakura —dijo sin un matiz de expresión en la voz.

—Se fue.

De acuerdo, eso comenzaba a molestarle, parecía como si ella estuviera huyendo, como si su instinto femenino le dijera que no se encontrara con él, pero claro que no se salvaría, tenía que encontrarla y… y… bueno, no estaba seguro que pasaría luego pero tenía que encontrarla.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

—Más bien con quien. —Comentó riendo— está con Kiba. Creo que fueron por un trago o algo así.

¿Kiba? ¿Un trago? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué salía con otro hombre? Arrugó la nariz con un tic en el ojo ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura que le regalaba obentos y lo esperaba en los entrenamientos? ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de él? ¿De Sasuke Uchiha? No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Por qué salió con él? —cuestionó más para sí pero Tsunade logró escucharlo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, se hicieron buenos amigos luego de que curó sus heridas…

Pero ya nadie la oía, Sasuke había salido como alma que lleva el diablo, más bien él era el diablo en esos momentos, sólo escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y segundos después pudo ver a través del cristal de la ventana pasar la figura del moreno.

Luego de quince minutos realmente estaba exasperado y sus ojos se tiñeron de carmesí cuando en la calle reconoció una cabellera castaña de un muchacho acompañado por un enorme perro blanco, tan veloz como un relámpago se le puso enfrente y lo miró con rencor.

—Uchiha.

—Inuzuka…

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Estuviste con Sakura?

—Sí, pero se marchó con Kakashi hace unos momentos.

Luego de darle una golpiza cuyo motivo el Inuzuka jamás se enteró volvió a recorrer la aldea maldiciendo por lo bajo a esa chica, verdaderamente deseaba retorcerle el cuello ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su molesta persona?

—Hola.

— ¡Kakashi!

— Te ves enojado ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?—inquirió pasando página de su libro.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¿Sakura? Mmm ¿Para que la necesitas?

—¡Sólo dime!

—Creo que está entrenando en el bosque. —lo miró marcharse dando saltos y sonrió bajo la máscara, no podía perderse aquello.

Atardecía, no podía creer que haya pasado toda la tarde buscando a esa molestia rosa, pero por fin la había encontrado, ya podía verla estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre, usando su ropa de siempre, las ajustadas calzas que se adherían a las curvas de su cuerpo y aquella sencilla blusa roja, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo y una traviesa gota de sudor bajaba desde la piel blanca de su cuello para perderse por zonas insospechables, trago saliva, nunca había notado lo sexy que se veía Sakura al entrenar

Abstinencia, Uchiha

Estaba enojado con ella, aunque claro, no sabía por qué, pero eso no eran celos, no lo eran ¿Cierto? Él no podía estar celoso de… ¡de ella! ¿Entonces que era todo lo que sentía en ese momento? No pudo continuar su debate mental pues su dulce voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… yo… —diablos, ¿qué diría ahora?

—¿Si?

—Tenía que hablar contigo…

—¿Te sucede algo malo? Estás muy rojo ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Vamos al hospital Sasuke-kun! —sí que era exasperante.

—No estoy enfermo

—Pero entonces qué… ¿Estás molesto? —hmp… ¿Como sabía eso?

—No. Yo…

—¡Está celoso!

—Kya ¡Naruto!

—Dobe ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Naruto, se supone que debíamos espiar.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Baka, ahora también te descubrieron

—También Tsunade-sama

—Todos son unos tontos

—¿Jiraiya? ¿Me pueden explicar qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—Yo estoy aquí porque no pensaba perderme la declaración del teme

—Yo estoy aquí porque me preocupaba tu estado, pensé que Sasuke estaba muy molesto como para hablar de forma civilizada. —comentó Tsunade.

—Yo estoy aquí por el chisme. —admitió kakashi

—Yo me los encontré en el camino y me pareció divertido —confeso el sannin.

—Sasuke-kun ¿De qué hablan?

—Yo te explico Sakura-chan, le conté al teme que le diste tu primer beso a Sai y ahora esta celoso

—Eres hombre muerto, Usurantonkachi.

Sakura lo miró confundida pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó de allí dejando con los ojos muy abiertos a los demás, tenía que hablar con ella sin esos chismosos cerca, la depositó con cuidado en las ramas de un árbol y desvió la mirada ruborizado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¡No estoy celoso!

—¡No dije que lo estuvieras!

—¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

—Porque te comportas como si lo estuvieras

—Pues no es así.

—¿Te molesta que haya besado a alguien más?

—Claro que no.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto. —repitió cruzándose de brazos— ¿Por qué besaste a Sai? —preguntó de repente haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza de la pelirosa.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Responde.

—No

Bruscamente la atrajo hasta él y se apoderó de sus labios sujetándola por la estrecha cintura, saboreó de sus labios moviendo los propios con maestría, disfrutando del sabor a cereza que tenían los de la chica, devorando con vehemencia aquella boca que sentía que sólo él podía probar, profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua a la primera oportunidad y exploró con privilegios su cavidad acariciando su espalda y sujetando su mejilla hasta que el aire exigió protagonismo y tuvo que separarse. Los dos respiraban con dificultad con la sangre acumulada en el rostro.

—Responde —exigió una vez más.

—Oblígame.

Sakura jugaba con fuego pero a él no le importaba quemarse, la besó una vez más con mayor pasión contorneando su cuerpo con sus manos, adueñándose de su aliento y mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior.

—No lo besé… —respondió entre susurros cuando los besos había bajado hasta su cuello— No lo besé… —repitió para la satisfacción del pelinegro.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—No, quería que mi primer beso fueras tú Sasuke-kun.

—Soy el único que tiene derecho a besarte Sakura, tu primer beso y el único ¿Entiendes?

—Para eso tendría que ser tu novia, Sasuke-kun

—De acuerdo, desde este momento lo eres

Su corazón latió con más fuerza y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la determinación con lo que decía indicaba que Sasuke no mentía, no podía creer que realmente haya funcionado ¡Realmente el loco plan de Naruto daba resultados!

_"Sakura-chan, me encargaré de que el teme te bese hoy mismo"_

_"¿Como harás eso, Naruto?"_

_"Fácil… con celos"_

Así había empezado todo y tenía que admitir que a veces Naruto hacía las cosas bien. Abrazó a Sasuke y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

—Eres mi primer beso y mi primer novio.

—Y tú mi primer beso y mi primera novia

Qué bien que oía eso, si… jamás se cansaría de escucharlo, todo había salido según lo planeado, su sueño se había hecho realidad, ella era su primer novia y su… un momento, lo miró a los ojos confundida y evitó el beso que pretendía darle para preguntarle algo.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hmp

—¿Qué tu primer beso no fue Naruto?

* * *

**Bueno no es el mejor fic del mundo pero espero que opinen, tomatazos, insultos, amenazas de muerte para jamás vuelva a escribir… un Sasuke en el mejor de los casos, lo que sea me lo ponen en un review**


End file.
